A Promise Fulfilled
by YarningChick
Summary: Every night, Haru's dreams are filled with dashing cats. But is it a dream, or something more?
1. A Sick Little Girl

A Promise Fulfilled Chapter One: A Sick Little Girl

In a tiny hospital bed, a little girl shifted uneasily between levels of consciousness, her breathing labored. The tall machines next to her beeped noisily; making sleep nearly impossible. She nearly wept tears of frustration.

Suddenly, without warning, the beeping of the machines ceased, making the girl panic. She sat up fast, amazed that the action didn't hurt her. She opened her large dark eyes, not to the hospital room she had been resting in, but in a beautifully decorated office, on top of a desk. Sensing someone next to her, she looked over and screamed.

The Cat Man was right next to her, just like her father had warned her might happen. He winced at her vocal abilities as she scrambled off the desk. He closed the large leather-bound book that he must have been reading from and set it aside.

"Please, Miss Yoshioka; there is no need to make a fuss."

She ran for behind a green couch, staring at him fearfully. Right away, she noticed that there were differences between this cat and her father's stories. He had described a half-cat with dark pearly gray fur and a black suit, but this one had orange and cream fur, and wore a light gray suit. Still, she wasn't blind to the similarities.

"Yes there is! Daddy said that if I wasn't a good girl, the Cat Man would take me away! I try…I really try to be good." She curled up behind the couch and started crying, realizing that she was see-through like a ghost. Was she dead? How come she was still in her hospital gown instead of a white robe?

The half cat stared at the couch, trying to figure out the least painful way to do this.

"If it's any consolation, I fully intend to return you to your parents. I was told by a little bird that you're having some problems, and I'd like to help." He could see her dark brown hair next to the armrest as she sat up.

"Why do you want to help? Are you a doctor? It doesn't matter; all the ones Daddy hired say that I'll die within a month anyway."

He sighed and walked over to her. She stiffened as he kneeled next to her, trying to edge away from him. Her large brown eyes stared at him in fear. He sighed again, remembering the soft brown…

"In some ways, I'm better than a doctor, and you won't die if I have any say in the matter. Please hold still." He raised one gloved hand to her face, golden tendrils sneaking outward to explore the girl's face and hair.

She was frightened at first, but then slowly started giggling.

"Hey, that tickles!"

The orange cat smiled and stored the information for future use. After a while, the golden fingers trailed back inside the gloved hand, and he lowered it sadly.

"Just as I expected. Allow me to guess, Miss Yoshioka; you are physically in the best condition that you can be at your age, and the doctors can't figure out why you've experienced a loss of appetite and activity. Your body's beginning to shut down for apparently no reason. You feel low all the time, but it's not quite from depression. You can stare into space for hours, but it feels like merely seconds, because you're imagining something very special."

The little girl's eyes widened.

"How could you know all that?"

He smiled warmly at her, some of the fear beginning to be forgotten.

"I already mentioned that I can be better than a doctor. Now, the reason you've been sick isn't physical, but spiritual. You want something with all your heart and soul, but for some reason, you can't have it. The sadness is eating away at your body."

The girl nodded, looking down at her feet as she struggled not to cry again.

"Yes, there's something I want. But Daddy says that it's evil and terrible, and that nice girls like me shouldn't have anything to do with it. But other daddies let their girls do it without batting an eyelash, and they all stare at Daddy like he's crazy when they find out I'm not allowed to do it. How can something that makes me so happy be as bad as he says? I don't even want to do it professionally… that would take away how special it is."

The orange cat placed one hand on her tiny shoulder, and she looked up into his yellow-green eyes.

"What is it that you want, Miss Yoshioka?"

She sniffed, making the cat draw out a handkerchief for her. He tried to wipe the tears away with a gentle touch, the droplets going through the handkerchief. But the gesture helped.

"I want to dance, and my name's Haru. What's yours?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An attendant came into the room, a boxful of medicine in her hands. She set the box down in order to check on the little patient, and gasped.

All of her internal signs were suddenly improving at an astonishing rate, and the girl was finally sleeping peacefully, a content smile on her lips.


	2. A New Friend

A Promise Fulfilled Chapter Two: A New Friend

Haru tried to take a sip of tea, but it went through her transparent lips and leaked onto the couch she was sitting on. She jumped off, looking embarrassed. Her hospital gown had been switched out for a cute white nightgown decorated with green frogs. Her companion felt it was a little inappropriate for a girl of any age to be out and about in her pajamas, and so provided her with a bathrobe.

"I'm sorry, Baron-san!"

He smiled at her again as he took the teacup from her, slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to try his special blend of tea. He lowered his hand to the darkening spot on the couch, and began waving his hand around like a snake. The liquid slowly teased its way out of the upholstery and back into the teacup. Haru clapped her hands, delighted.

"That's a cool trick, Baron-san. Where did you learn to do that?"

He smiled at her as she resumed her seat.

"My father taught me, and I learn a lot from his books. But it will still be a while until I'm as good as he is. Speaking of fathers, how is yours taking the sudden recovery?"

Haru giggled.

"He thinks that the doctors did it. I didn't tell him about you, since he would probably go crazy and give me a pill to make sure you don't come back."

He chuckled.

"I'm a little harder to get rid of than that, in case you haven't noticed."

She smiled back at him, now glad for the fact. The tiny girl still didn't understand how her company every night while she was asleep could repay the half-cat for saving her life, but in truth, she wasn't caring anymore. She was starting to like her new friend very much. In her dream state, he would let her dance around his office, sometimes even shrinking himself to her size so she could practice with a partner. He was so sweet and patient with her…

The front door burst open, revealing a dark cat (think Baron from the manga) with a darker crow on his shoulder.

"Baron, could you please…" he trailed off, staring at the transparent girl. She stared back, a familiar fear starting to return. Unlike Baron, this cat matched her father's descriptions exactly. Her friend caught what was happening in her head.

"Please Haru; don't scream. That's my father, and he has no intention of carrying you away."

The tiny girl took a few shaky breaths, still staring as the dark cat chuckled, his electric blue eyes lighting up with pride.

"You called a dream shadow at sixteen? That's impressive progress, Son."

Baron laughed uneasily.

"I had to. Her father was killing her spirit."

Haru turned back to him, surprised.

"No he wasn't."

He looked at her again.

"Then what do you call your father refusing to let you dance, even if it was your dying wish?"

She shrugged.

"Being pig-headed."

This got the two cats to laugh hard, even the crow joining in as he sailed off the gray cat's shoulder to land on Haru's. She stiffened as he started exploring her hair with his beak.

"I like this girl already. What's your name?"

She jumped slightly, surprised to hear him talking. At this rate, nothing would be able to scare her when she entered fifth grade.

"Haru Yoshioka. What's yours?"

He bowed from her shoulder.

"Toto. I serve Baron's father, as I will Baron one day."

The dark gray cat coughed, making the crow fly back to his shoulder.

"But with luck, that day will be long in coming. I am Duke von Gikkingen, but you are free to call me Uncle if you wish."

She nodded, wondering something as Baron nearly fell over in shock. Letting the girl call him something so informal?

"Did you do something to my dad, Uncle?"

They had to have met somehow, her father's descriptions of Duke being far too accurate. He smiled, his eyes fading slightly as he walked towards her. He laid one hand on top of her head and rubbed it gently. She stiffened, and then relaxed. Even though she could only feel the pressure from his touch, she could tell it was just as gentle as Baron's.

"What I did to your father was nothing less than what he earned, and it was a little hard for him to swallow. Don't worry; everything will turn out all right."


	3. A Rebellious Daughter

A Promise Fulfilled Chapter Three: A Rebellious Daughter

Twelve years after her mysterious illness, Haru Yoshioka was a picture of health. As she walked tall and proud down the corridors of her high school, boys would turn and stare at her, entranced by her aura. Her dreamy brown eyes seemed to be far away as she changed into her soccer uniform for practice. She had no true love for the sport, but continued with it to keep her father off her back. Honestly, the fights she's had with that man…

The tall brunette spotted her best friend warming up with a few other girls. She walked up to them and began stretching as well. The other girls stiffened, afraid to offend the superintendant's daughter. She noticed their unease.

"I can stretch somewhere else, if I'm a distraction."

They shook their heads fast, although they were nodding enthusiastically in their minds.

"It's no problem, Haru-chan." Hiromi said confidently, oblivious to the other girls' discomfort. Haru smiled at her friend and continued stretching. "I hear Machida asked you out again."

The brunette nodded.

"I'm surprised that he hasn't gotten the idea by now that I'm not interested in a relationship."

Hiromi giggled.

"Come on, Haru; if you aren't, than what are the rest of us supposed to do? I'm not half as confidant as you are."

She smiled warmly at the compliment.

"Don't worry about me, Hiromi; I'll be okay. Just focus on Tsuge, and he'll come around."

Another girl dared to speak, noticing how Haru's eyes always faded when boys were brought up.

"I think you've got it bad for someone else."

The whistle blew for practice to begin, but not before everyone saw a deep blush appear on the usually calm schoolgirl's face. She ran towards the field before anyone could question her further on the subject.

Haru smiled at herself while running after the black and white ball. As a matter of fact, she _did_ have it bad for someone else. Someone that no one else even had a clue existed. She shook her head at herself as she stole the ball and scored one on the goalie. Best keep those feelings repressed; the friendship was too valuable to jeopardize.

And he really was too old for her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Behind a large desk, a middle aged man stretched himself, not enjoying the hours of sitting his job required. His dark brown eyes strayed to the family picture next to the computer. It was taken at the last business party he had taken his wife and daughter to. His wife, Naoko, looked a little Christmas-like, her green dress complimenting her red hair wonderfully. And his daughter…she was growing far too fast, already a beauty like her mother. He sighed, a terrible burden on his shoulders.

It wasn't like he didn't want to tell her the truth. But she was such a strange girl, she might even enjoy learning that her father had- he shook his head, commanding his thoughts into submission. Never. He would never let that happen to his precious girl. If only he was brave enough to tell her why he acted the way he did…

A polite knocking came from his door.

"Come in."

A woman dressed in flowing black came in, her sharp eyes focused on him. He groaned, knowing what she wanted.

"For the last time, Ms. Isho; my daughter will not be quitting the soccer team in favor of your club."

The woman's eyes sharpened further, making the superintendant wonder whether he should pass her a few dull-edged pencils.

"Perhaps you should see this before you shoot me down again."

She pulled a small disc from her pocket and handed it to him. Puzzled, he uploaded the disc onto his laptop. It was an amateur movie, possibly from a spy camera. It was in the deserted drama room, the lights down low. After a few seconds, the door slowly slid open. Haru slipped in fast, shutting the door behind her. For some reason, she had switched out her uniform skirt in favor of her gym shorts. Carefully making sure that no one was outside; she sat on the floor and pulled out a pair of shoes. The man's heart stopped.

They were ballet slippers, fairly worn. Haru expertly tied the ribbons up her legs and pulled an iPod with earphones out of the bag. She put the earphones on, started a song on the iPod, and walked out onto the middle of the cleared floor. She started by a few stretching exercises, similar to the ones that she used before soccer practices.

Then she took over the floor, each movement flowing into the next. She had a surprising amount of grace, when considering the few klutz attacks she's had over the years. But as her father watched her dance, he couldn't help but wonder if they were staged for his benefit.

Oh, the look on her face! She had closed her eyes to hear the music better, but a gorgeous smile seem to spread from her lips to ripple throughout her body as she twirled around. Shouldn't she be getting dizzy from all that spinning? No wonder she had such powerful kicks for soccer. It was beautiful poetry, watching her body move, every muscle working in harmony-

_A beautiful garden, with only the moon to lend its light, giving a mystical air to the place._

The man's hand shot out to stop the video, Haru frozen in the air with one leg in front of her body.

"When did this happen?" he asked the dance instructor.

"She's been sneaking into my classroom for months during lunch hour, but the video was made yesterday. Come on, you _saw_ how happy she is when she dances. Her passion for dance far exceeds that for soccer. She could be one of the best-"

"Never. My daughter will never be a dancer, even if I have to break her legs."

The woman gasped.

"But I will give her one more chance to behave herself. You are free to go now."

The woman held her hand out for the disc, but the superintendant's hand remained on the desk. She stiffened, and then stormed out of the room. The man turned back to the computer screen, his eyes full of tears.

"Why, Haru? Don't you know what will happen if you dance? Why won't you obey me?"

'_I'm trying to protect you, Sweetheart. Why won't you let me?'_


	4. A Father's Wrath

A Promise Fulfilled Chapter Four: A Father's Wrath

Haru cracked the door open again, scanning for people. No one again, the lights down low. She hurriedly came through the door and shut it behind her. Suddenly the lights came on full blast, making her jump around to see who was intruding on her paradise. Her heart froze over.

Hasho Yoshioka, superintendent of the Yashi school district, was standing at the front of the room, one hand over the lights. Slowly, he raised his other arm to show her a small disc. Her eyes widened further, and she dropped her schoolbag. They stared at each other for a solid moment.

"I guess you know, then."

He nodded, walking over to her to pick up the bag. Opening it, he took out the ballet shoes.

"Where did you get these?"

She was clearly scared, but still looking him in the eye, privately making him proud.

"A garage sale. The security cameras in malls frightened me."

He glared as he rifled through the rest of her bag, trying to find other contraband. Satisfied that there was none besides the iPod, he shoved the bag back at her, getting her to step back twice to avoid falling on her back.

"I thought I made my feelings clear about dancing, young lady."

Haru's eyes lost some of the water to stiffen into ice.

"You did, as did I. I'm not hurting anyone and I don't know how that disc came into the picture-" she was cut off as he suddenly threw his arms around her and squeezed.

"I thought soccer would be enough for you. I thought letting you learn music would be enough. Why? Why do you persist in this useless hobby?"

Haru's entire body stiffened.

"It's not useless! Dad, I can express myself better through dance than I can any other way. I'm happiest when I'm dancing." She wriggled free from his grasp enough to look him in the eye. "What's so terrible about something that makes me happy? I still plan on being a writer after college, how come you don't get on me for that? It's just as risky of a career."

Her father shook his head.

"No, it's completely different. Haru, since I can't trust you to behave yourself, I'll be hiring a bodyguard. I've received some threatening notes concerning your future, and it will not do to have you in secluded areas alone."

She grumbled under her breath at him.

"Make sure it's a girl, or I'll be alone in the rest room. You never know what mischief I can cause in there." She pushed him away sharply, grabbed her bag, and slammed the door shut behind her. Hasho listened to her storm down the hall, his heart breaking for her.

'_You'll understand one day. I promise.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naoko looked up from her quilt swatches as her daughter stormed into the sewing room, still in her school clothes.

"What happened, Sweetheart?"

Haru grumbled something incoherent as she sank onto the chair next to her mother's.

"Dad found out that I've been dancing."

Naoko's eyebrows shot up.

"I know I promised that you wouldn't catch me doing it again, but I didn't plan on getting caught."

The red-haired woman sighed as she held her girl comfortingly.

"I don't know where this dancing obsession came from, or why your father is so against it. Please, can't you two come to a compromise?"

"No can do. Dad wants me to never even move my feet in a fancy manner, and I want to dance until I pass out from happiness, then start again. There can't be a compromise between 'never' and 'forever'."

The woman sighed again as she squeezed her daughter.

"I'll try to talk to him again, Sweetheart. He'll have to come around eventually. Any homework today?"

Haru nodded miserably and stood up to leave. Her mother didn't let go of the slim hand, directing her attention back to her.

"He does love you, you know. He just has a strange way of showing it."

She nodded again, moving away from her mother's grasp.

"If he just said it without locking me in a cage, maybe I could have a civil conversation with him."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru finished the math homework with a final slash, happily slamming her book shut. Dinner an hour earlier had been a miserable affair, the stony silence clear underneath her mother's chatter. The teenage girl smiled; the grounding her father had given her not hurting in the least. If anything, it gave her a rock-solid excuse to turn down dates from Machida. He was a nice guy and all but… Haru giggled as she slipped between the sheets of her bed.

He was no match for Baron.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The orange cat was finishing his own homework, still apprenticed to his father. A few seconds later, Haru appeared on the sofa, slightly see-through like a ghost from a movie. She always took great care with her attire, still slightly embarrassed to be out in public in pajamas. Baron waved a hand slightly, making a ghostlike bathrobe for her. She put it on gratefully.

"Thanks. Dad caught me practicing during lunch hour today."

His head shot up.

"And?"

She sighed.

"What else? He took my shoes, tried to guilt me out of doing it again, and promised to hire a bodyguard so I couldn't sneak anymore."

The orange cat shook his head in disgust as he set the papers aside.

"I'm really looking forward to having a talk with that man."

Haru giggled.

"Oh, I could just picture that. You know he hates cats with a passion."

He grinned at her, knowing why her father did, but not sharing the information. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I don't mind being your partner, you know. And I say good luck to your father if he can find out about _this_."

She smiled and then hugged him.

"Thanks, Baron-san. Thanks for everything."

He smiled and took the opportunity to hug her back.

"My pleasure."

'_Soon, Haru. I'll tell you soon.'_


	5. A Secret Love

A Promise Fulfilled Chapter Five: A Secret Love

The orange cat reluctantly stepped away from her embrace and extended his arm to her.

"Would you care to walk around the gardens?"

She nodded and placed her hand on his arm, still smiling. The von Gikkingen flower grounds were nothing to scoff at. Even if Haru couldn't actually smell or feel the blossoms, the rainbow of colors always made her feel better. To be honest, she couldn't even really feel Baron's arm, just its solidity. But she had seen him practice swordplay with his father; she knew well-formed muscles were just underneath the sturdy fabric. She blushed slightly, and then shook her head before Baron could notice it.

'_Remember Haru; he's eight years your senior! You're still a high school girl, and he probably thinks of you as a little sister or something!'_ She smiled; even if she could only see and hear in this strange place, it was still a lot better than home, just for the fact that she didn't have to hide herself here.

Baron snuck a peak at her from the corner of his eye. She had matured greatly in body and spirit since their first meeting. Granted, it didn't go as well as he hoped, but that father of hers… He closed his eyes and breathed sharply in order to maintain his calm demeanor. At least she wasn't scared of him anymore. Well, it would be a little hard to stay scared of someone that's seen every piece of sleepwear Haru's owned in years. The hand at his side made a fist, and he wished to actually feel her touch. She was still hardly more than a solidified shadow. But one day…

"Yeah well, at least _I_ don't look like a giant marshmallow!"

"Yeah well, at least _I_ don't have a bird brain!"

"You already called me a bird brain, you idiot!"

A fight to the left of them distracted the two from their private thoughts. They looked over and suppressed a groan. Toto was fighting with the Cat King's messenger again, a giant fat cat that went by the name of Muta. The crow was swooping in to grab at the cream-colored fur while the cat put up his paws like fists. Haru shook her head in disgust.

"If they fight every time the Cat King has something to say to your father, why don't they just send someone else?"

Baron fought the urge to laugh.

"One, that would make sense, something that the Cat King has precious little of. Two, I think they enjoy fighting with each other, and compared with other hobbies, this one's fairly harmless."

They kept walking, right past the feuding cat and bird. They came to a small stream, Baron jumping over so he could help Haru. She tried hard not to think about how his _real _touch might feel as he balanced her by the waist. He never really lost his fondness for picking her up, even though she was now a head shorter than him. She wished she could actually feel the soft grass under her bare feet. Being in a place this great in her half-form was like seeing paradise through a filter.

It was never winter here. On the cold nights leading up to Christmas each year, she would console herself with thoughts of dancing underneath the summer sun with Baron, even before she started noticing boys. Well, a boy in any case, although the half-cat could hardly be called one, being physically and mentally more mature than most males she knew.

Whenever she thought of going sweet on some boy from school, say like Machida, she would return to this dream world.

To Baron.

Come on, of course she was going to crush on him sooner or later, Cat Man or not. He was the only guy she could talk to on just about any subject with almost no interference. And his _manners_…she's never met a human guy that can pull those manners with Baron's sincerity. She knew it was just an act with other men so that they could get points in some unnamed game for dating the superintendant's daughter. Except that she had never fallen for it.

Baron stopped in the middle of a grassy flower field and bowed low to her.

"Excuse me; would you care to dance?"

She giggled the affirmative, and gave him her hand. He waved his other hand slightly before placing it on her waist, making tiny silver bells appear and start jingling in a pleasing melody, providing music.

Dancing with Baron was her favorite activity in either world. She may feel wonderful when she needed to practice in her real body, but what she felt while in the orange cat's arms was far superior. How could she have ever believed that someone so gentle would want to steal her away? Not that it wasn't beginning to sound attractive or anything (sweat drop).

He gazed at her as she twirled underneath his hand, always keeping eye contact. He sighed inwardly, making sure his partner wouldn't notice his mood change. It just wasn't fair. Twelve years with the girl of his dreams for hours each time, and he was still under the 'best guy friend' label. For crying out loud; he learned a completely new language just so he could communicate with the girl now in his arms. He led her through a dip, wondering if she would ever think of him the way he did of her.

Time was beginning to run out.

Inside the family mansion, a familiar gray cat was watching the couple through a pair of binoculars.

Duke grinned, loving how well things were going for his son. Despite the invitation for her to call him Uncle years ago, he tried to keep out of Baron's way while the orange cat was entertaining his transparent friend, letting his son worry about her.

Haru had grown into a sensible girl; she would more than likely understand when she eventually found out the truth.


	6. A Restricted Life

A Promise Fulfilled Chapter Six: A Restricted Life

Hasho was good on his word, and had a slightly beefy woman named Reta ready for Haru the next morning. Thankfully, the other kids knew better than to make a big deal about the superintendant's strange behavior concerning his daughter, which got worse with each passing year.

Cats and dancing weren't the only things he hated. When he took control of one of the wealthiest and biggest school districts (Haru was only five at the time), he completely redid the layout to eliminate all the flower gardens, insisting that they were useless towards educating the young and a waste of space. Even his wife found this puzzling, since he had given her a beautiful flower as a wedding gift. Haru sighed and shook her head, wondering if she would ever understand her father.

Suddenly she tuned into what the sensei was saying.

"…and I expect each of you to do a three page essay on a myth or legend from another country. It has to be a thorough dissection and include a possible explanation for how the story could have evolved into its present version. The assignment will be due on Monday, and that will be all for today."

Haru quickly scribbled the homework down as Hiromi leaned over.

"Do you want to hit the mall? I saw a great sale on shoes."

The brunette shook her head sadly and jabbed a thumb to her new shadow.

"Can't. Dad grounded me and hired a watchdog to make sure I don't breathe too fast or something." She leaned over to Reta. "That was no offense to you."

The thick woman shrugged.

"It's nearly true anyway. I'll radio Ryu for the limo."

Haru smiled sadly, already missing the days she was permitted to walk to and from school. Hiromi squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before walking out the door. The brunette raised a hand to stop the bodyguard from contacting the chauffeur.

"Could you hold off? I need to hit the school library for a book."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unfortunately, Haru was a little slow on getting to the library, the myth and legend section nearly picked clean. Her shoulders fell over.

"You have the internet for a reason, Miss."

The teenage girl nodded sadly, and turned to leave. But for some strange reason, a thin red book caught her eye. She took it off the shelf to examine it. It was a bit old, the wording nearly rubbed off the cloth binding. She opened it to the front page for the title. It was in German, but thanks to Baron, she could easily translate it into Japanese.

"The Oral Traditions and Superstitions of Germany," she read aloud, causing the bodyguard to smile.

"Sounds close enough to me."

Haru smiled and headed toward the librarian's desk, hardly believing her good luck.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dinner was a miserable affair again, Naoko desperately trying to fill the void with chatter as the father and daughter ate in silence, sizing each other up.

"How was school, dear?"

Haru shrugged her shoulders.

"Except for my new shadow, same old, same old."

Hasho smiled grimly.

"Did any strange people approach you?"

"No more so than usual. Can I be excused? I have an essay due on Monday."

Her mother suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Honey, why don't you do something fun for once? You're always playing soccer, studying, or sleeping; we hardly see you anymore."

Haru smiled as she stood up with her dishes in one hand.

"I'd love to do something fun, but due to the current circumstances, fun isn't an option right now."

Her father slammed down the glass he had been drinking from.

"For crying out loud, Haru; there's so much more to fun than stepping around like a drunkard!"

She glared at him.

"True, but then you won't let me find out, will you?" She smoothly stepped out of her mother's grasp and headed into the kitchen, her step firm and angry. Her parents watched her leave, and then returned to their meal.

"Hasho, why won't you let her dance? It's not that big of a deal."

He stood up sharply, a strange glint in his eye.

"Yes it is." He moved to also leave, but Naoko stopped him.

"Honey, why did you change so much from the struggling schoolteacher I fell in love with? You used to love dancing."

His eyes turned colder, and he also worked free from her grasp.

"People change, love. Just trust me; we can never let Haru dance. If she does, we'll lose her."

Naoko looked at him in confusion.

"To what, a dancing company?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Haru took her giant stuffed panda and chucked it across the room. She knew he wouldn't mind, being made of fabric and fluff. She did it a few more times, allowing the anger to leave her. It wasn't that she didn't love her father; if no one mentioned any of his pet peeves, he was almost like a regular guy. He could be a sweetheart at times, but as her eighteenth birthday approached, those moments were becoming less frequent.

His anti-dancing attitude was only extended to her, though. He had known better than to try to eliminate all the school dances, since there was sure to be enough complaints to lose him his job. He was satisfied with locking Haru in her room every time there was a dance, with a watchdog outside her window just in case she tried to sneak out.

Her anger finally gone, the teenager squeezed her panda in an apologetic manner. She laughed, thinking about what Baron might say if he knew she still had a stuffed animal. But hey, she needed a non-judgmental friend while she was awake too. Her eyes trailed to the small stack of books in the corner.

Might as well start on that myth essay. Haru opened the thin red book to the chapter list, scanning for something interesting to do the essay on.

"Let's see; werewolves, fairies…" For such a slim book it could pack a lot of information, since the type was tiny. Suddenly, her eyes locked on the last item.

The von Gikkingen Line……………………………………203

Her heart froze, and then sped up as she flipped to the correct page. She stared in shock at what she saw. On the left page was a pen and ink drawing of a white cat with hands wearing old-fashioned clothes befitting nobility. He appeared to be helping a common beggar woman with her burden while on the road. She turned her eyes to the italic words underneath the chapter heading. Everything was still in German.

'_If you find yourself troubled by mysterious circumstances, or a problem that's hard to solve, there's a place you can go where you can always find help. You just need to look for it.' _–von Gikkingen Creed

Haru laughed slightly, thinking that Duke and Baron lived up to their creed well. The teenager could even almost hear Baron saying it. She continued reading.

_The von Gikkingens have long been held in the belief as good luck fairies, although they have a lifespan similar to humans. Some say that they were once humans, until an ancestor paid a visit to the mysterious Cat Kingdom long enough to change into a half cat. Others insist that they are descendants of a demon who must spend all their days in the service of others. They are gentle-mannered, but can be ferocious fighters when roused. They take great pleasure in helping others, even or especially if no help is asked for. They live in a parallel world that only a handful of mere humans have ever seen. The family estate is unsurpassed in beauty, living in a perpetual summer that doesn't harm their spectacular collection of various plant life._

The next passage made her gasp with surprise.

'_So that's why they had a plain bush in the flower garden for years. Until this one.'_


	7. A Secret Engagement

A Promise Fulfilled Chapter Seven: A Secret Engagement

Hasho was looking over some papers when the door to his private study slowly creaked open. He looked up, expecting the maid to walk in with some tea. Instead, his daughter was standing in the doorway, an unreadable expression on her face. Hasho was stunned; she almost never came into his study, the passing years showing the growing rift between them. Since all they had been doing lately is fighting, maybe she was here to apologize. She shut the door behind her.

"Hey Sweetheart. What's up?"

She gripped a worn red book harder in both hands, the expression turning angry.

"Dad, did you sell my future for Mom's engagement rose?"

He shot out of his chair, shocked beyond belief.

"Nononono, I would never do anything like that! How on earth did you get such an idea?"

She opened up the book to near the back. She started reading out loud to him.

"'For countless centuries, the von Gikkingen line has kept a special rose bush in their garden, which few humans have ever seen. This bush only produces one bud every two decades, being colored ivory and veined with gold. The full properties of this magical flower are unknown, even to the von Gikkingens.' That flower sounds awfully familiar _and valuable_, Dad."

He stared at her, and then charged over to take the book from her.

It was all there, even more than he had known about the half-cats that fateful encounter nearly twenty years ago. It even had a drawing of one of Duke's ancestors. He wondered if they all like to wear formal attire at all times. But Haru didn't know German…did she?

"Where did you get this?"

She laughed bitterly.

"Would you believe from the school library? So, when were you planning on telling me that I've been engaged to a cat since before you married Mom?"

His hands shook, wanting to rip the cursed book apart. But the damage had already been done.

"How do you know you're engaged?"

She glared at him.

"Read the next part."

He did so.

" 'But what is known of the flower is that each time it blooms, the youngest generation plucks the bud with a bride in mind, most likely a girl chosen before or shortly after she's born. He then presents the flower to his love, and for some reason unknown, only one male child issues from each union. Each kitten-child born under the union of the Ivory and Gold rose will grow into a worker of magic.' That doesn't mean-"

"How did you get that rose, Dad? It states several times in the book that the rose is greatly treasured, so how did a struggling teacher get his hands on one if it's being protected by cat magicians?"

His mouthed opened and shut like a fish's, no sound issuing. With a huge shudder, he walked over to his desk and collapsed in his chair.

"I was in Germany for a conference, driving to the airport to return to Japan. But there was a terrible blizzard that day, and I was on a mountain. I crashed in the snow and blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a beautiful room, and it was summer outside. Needless to say, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I mean, the food someone had left next to me was better than anything I had ever tasted before, and the huge mansion I had woken up in was exquisite in every detail."

Haru nodded, privately knowing that the von Gikkingen estate was even better than how her father was describing it. He leaned over his desk to rest his head on his arms.

"I had woken up late in the afternoon, and couldn't find anyone to talk to. I wandered around a little until I came to a garden. It was after sunset by then, and the full moon had come out. Well, I came to a bush like the one described in the book. Think about it Haru; I was poor, and so were my parents. That flower was more beautiful than anything I thought I could ever give to your mother after the wedding. So I broke it off, praying that I could find a way to get it to her. What I would give if I could relive that day…I never would have entered the garden a second time."

Haru's gaze sharpened.

"Well, what happened next?"

He sighed.

"A huge gray cat jumped out and started yelling at me. But he was no ordinary cat. Remember my Cat Man stories? That was him, and he was angry. He said that it had taken two decades to make that rose, and there wouldn't be another one for another two. I tried to give it back, but he said that the damage had been done, and that I needed to repay what was stolen. I tried to say that I had nothing, and hadn't even married my sweetheart yet. That calmed him down, and he asked if I was thinking of your mother when breaking the stem. When I confirmed the fact, he spoke some nonsense words, and something literally burst out of me." He looked at his daughter.

"It was you, about how you look now, except for the fact that you had longer hair and you were see-through. You were waltzing around the garden by yourself, and for some strange reason, wherever you stepped sprouted _real_ wildflowers. You stopped in front of the gray cat and held your hand out, like you wanted to dance with him. But then something glowed inside the cat, and an orange one burst out of him. You started dancing with the orange cat everywhere around the garden, the resulting wildflowers slowly getting bigger and better.

"The solid cat seemed shocked at first, and then laughed; speaking some more words to get you and the orange one to disappear after you had danced around for a few minutes. He said that the implications of what had happened were obvious. When another rose replaced the one I had taken, he would take you to be his son's bride. I was hoping that you would never find out. I was hoping that they wouldn't want you if you didn't dance."

Haru leaned against the oak door, stunned. But it matched perfectly with his strange behavior, as well of that of her nocturnal friends.

"So, the reason you've been trying to force me to be someone I'm not is because you don't want to keep your promise to marry me off to some guy you hate that you've never even met and whose father saved your ungrateful life?"

No wonder Duke wasn't all that concerned about what her father thought, even taking pleasure from the fact that she was sneaking around behind his back. Hasho's eyes glowed red.

"Did you miss the 'cat' part?!"

The door burst open, slamming Haru against the wall.

"Oof!"

Her mother walked around the door to hold her fiercely.

"You could have told me all of this, Hasho! Does that book say how to outsmart them?"

He started rifling through the pages as Haru tried to squirm out of her mother's grip.

"Mom, what are you doing? Dad made a promise!"

He snorted.

"More like the concept was shoved down my throat before he transported me to Japan."

"Oh, so _that's _how you got back ahead of schedule." Her mother commented, keeping her death grip on Haru, who couldn't break free.

"What's wrong with you two?! For all you know, Baron's a sweetheart."

Hasho jerked, turning his steely gaze slowly to her. Realizing what she had done, she covered her mouth with both hands, but the damage was done. Her mother gasped.

"You've already seen them? How did you escape?"

Haru kept trying to wriggle free, but her father grabbed her arm fiercely.

"It looks like I'm not the only one hiding something, young lady. Spill."

It was no use; they were holding on too hard.

"I've known both of the von Gikkingens for years."

He shuddered.

"I don't understand. I've had you under constant surveillance since you were born. How could they have contacted you?"

Haru suddenly saw her advantage, and jumped on it.

"The same way I've been dancing. By being sneaky."

He growled, and pulled her out of the office, her mother still latched onto her like a monkey.

"Sweetheart, let's not go crazy-"

He started laughing his head off.

"Why not? If anyone found out the truth, we would be locked up in some asylum. Our only prayer is to have body guards with her, every second of the day, even while she's sleeping."

Haru made sure to get indignant, lest they grow more suspicious.

"Honestly, Dad; can't you at least talk to the guy before you decide to hate him?"

"No!" he shouted as he roughly shoved her into her room. "I will not be tricked into having a cat for a son-in-law!" He whistled for Reta, who came running. "I want you to stay with my daughter until you are relieved. I'll need to find a few guards you can switch off with. If even a cat tries to get in, don't hesitate to shoot it."

Haru gasped, slightly enjoying behaving like a drama queen. Her father grinned, supposing that that was how she was meeting him. He and Naoko ran back down the hall, leaving the teenage girl alone with the bodyguard, who raised a thick eyebrow at her.

"Dare I ask what's wrong with your father?"

Haru laughed, finally seeing some humor in the situation as she sat down at her desk and started typing the essay.

"He found out about my boyfriend."


	8. A Love Realized

A Promise Fulfilled Chapter Eight: A Love Realized

Baron checked his watch, slightly worried that Haru was late. Was something wrong with her? He waited ten more minutes, and then moved toward a small crystal ball to check in on her. He was interrupted just before starting the incantation, Haru suddenly appearing on the couch as usual. He smiled, relieved.

"Thank heaven; I was starting to worry about you."

She laughed.

"You should try going to sleep in front of a bodyguard. It's tough."

He cocked his head as he sat down beside her, making the usual robe.

"And what caused the latest lapse in your father's sanity?"

She looked at him, in a way she never had before as she pulled the robe on.

"He found out that I've been in contact with my fiancé."

He smiled warmly.

"It's about time he told you. I was planning on doing so myself when you turned eighteen if he didn't speak up by then."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Actually, I figured it out on my own, from a German myth book. Your family has quite a reputation."

He laughed.

"I hope so. We've worked hard to make one."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his chest. Glad that she was taking this so well, he did the same around her body.

"One of the funniest things about seeing you like this is that I can't be angry before falling asleep. I was planning on yelling at you and your father for hiding this from me."

He winced, remembering all too well her vocal abilities.

"Look at it from my side; you were already terrified of me, and if I had said we were engaged-"

"I would have flipped out worse. I realize that, but why not since then? You've had more than enough opportunities to say something."

"True, but I and my father agreed that it was your father's duty to tell you, and that we would if he never came around." He held her closer, glad that he didn't have to pretend to be 'just friends' with her anymore.

He had seen her, the day after his father had taken in a human from a snowstorm. He didn't learn about the rose until after the man was long gone. He had wisely kept out of the way of the human, since they weren't as tolerant of his kind as they once were. If his father hadn't been watching over his own bride before approaching her, there may have been a family rose to greet him by the time he was born. As things were, fourteen years had passed for his parents before an heir was given. His father had been worried about the rose, since it wouldn't do for a six-year old to get married and it was a bad idea to have extra magic hanging around the family estate. But the man's foolishness had taken care of two of their problems with one solution.

Back to Haru, Baron had been dreaming about fish when his dream changed, and he was suddenly as tall as his father. The man his father had rescued was collapsed on the ground in front of him, the family rose in his fist. But what quickly caught his attention was the angel that burst from the man and dancing around the garden. She was even dressed in a white flowing gown like an angel, a simple garland of small flowers crowning her as she twirled around. Suddenly, she had turned to him, and held out her hand. Her gorgeous brown eyes looked straight into his soul, begging him to dance with her.

Never being this close to a real girl before, his mother long gone, he balked at first, but then did as she asked. When he took her hand, sparks of magic literally flew as he guided her around the gardens. Turning back to where he had previously been standing, he was surprised to see his father, who looked just as shocked. But for some reason, the angel in his arms was dominating his thoughts. She smiled happily and laid her head on his chest, getting it to beat faster than Baron had thought it could go.

But he liked it. He had no clue where the sudden mastery of dancing came from, but he wasn't about to object to it, just glad that he could make the angel so happy.

He was sad when the dream had to end though, and was surprised when his father had already known about it when he had tried to tell his father about the beautiful angel from his dream.

"_Someday, that girl will be your bride."_

He squeezed her harder, thinking about all the extra hours of practicing magic it had taken to see her again before the family rose bloomed. True, the Haru he was now holding had shorter hair from her father's attempts to turn her into a tomboy, but as long as her heart was the same, he could handle the differences. He and his father still weren't quite sure how being born underneath their family rose would affect her, or if she would be able to work magic like them. All they really knew was that dance would be important in his bride's development, but the problems could be dealt with later.

The door opened, and Duke von Gikkingen walked in. He stopped short, seeing the two in such a tender moment. His son grinned.

"Haru knows the truth. She figured it out on her own and confronted her father."

The dark gray cat smiled and sat on the other side of the girl.

"I take it you have no objections?"

She sighed.

"Only ones about being the only honest person in my family. Even my mom sided with Dad, and they're dissecting the book I found your family in, trying to find a weakness."

He laughed.

"I would be greatly impressed if they can find one, let alone use it. It's a shame that the family rose won't be ready until your birthday next week. I suppose we could take you with your body now, guards or no guards, but it's slightly improper to kidnap a minor. Do you object if I and Baron use you to teach your father a lesson in honesty?"

She thought about it.

"As long as he survives, it's fine. He may be a thief and a jerk sometimes, but he's still my dad."

Both cats nodded understandingly.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine afterwards."

She smiled and snuck a hug from him too.

"Thanks, Uncle." It was funny, how she was already closer to her future father-in-law than her own father. But if he had just let things be…who knows? Baron touched her shoulder, suddenly concerned.

"Haru, you know I won't force you into this."

She laughed and latched onto him again.

"Force me? I've loved you for some time now. I just didn't want to compromise our friendship."

He stared at her, and then laughed again as he held her, completely relieved.

"All the flirting we could have done by now…" he said regretfully.

She giggled and squeezed him again, thankful that she would soon actually feel his warmth. Duke shook his head at their antics.

If he didn't know for a fact that the girl really was the thief's daughter, he'd swear the girl was adopted. He was certain that her father had his good points, even if they were difficult to see. But the Duke von Gikkingen couldn't ignore the man's attempts to avoid his debt.

Oh yes; his actions called for something extra special.


	9. A Stiff Luncheon

A Promise Fulfilled Chapter Nine: A Stiff Luncheon

Haru struggled to keep her emotions under control. Thanks to her three new body guards, which were blocking the other students' view of the sensei, she had had to move to the back of the classroom. The other students kept staring, wondering if her newer shadows were an attempt for attention. Unlike Reta, these three women showed no pretense of friendship. They never spoke to her, using their height and obvious artillery to keep people away. Just as lunch hour started, the sensei waved her forward. She had a bit of difficulty weaving around students with guards that insisted on keeping her boxed between them. Eventually, she reached the professor.

"I would like to say congratulations, Haru. I had gotten a note from your father saying that you would need a little more time to work on the myth assignment, but yours was not only the first one in, but was also the best-written."

Haru laughed, since he couldn't see her shrugging.

"The myth I chose got censored. You know how my dad gets around cats."

He sighed.

"Why did you pick one with cats then? Even if your enthusiasm for the myth leaps off the pages, it's a bad idea to purposely provoke your father."

She shook her head, smiling.

"Sometimes he needs to be provoked. It's good for him."

The sensei laughed.

"That reminds me; your father wants you to eat lunch with him today."

She groaned, and headed towards the door, guards still firmly in place.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasho groaned in frustration. Ever since he learned that there was information to be had on the von Gikkingens, he had been tearing through the internet, trying to find a way to beat them. But since anybody could post anything they pleased, he had no way of knowing how accurate the information was. He was fairly certain that the half-cats wouldn't dissolve in lemon water, but would keep it in mind, just in case. The secretary beeped him.

"Your daughter's here for you, sir."

He pressed the button to reply.

"Send her in."

Haru immediately marched through the door, barely seeable through the bodyguards. He grinned, since that was exactly what he wanted.

"Sit down, Sweetheart; we need to talk."

She did, the guards parting slightly so he could see her opening her bento box.

"They haven't contacted me today, if that's what you're about to ask."

His grin deepened, the plan going perfectly.

"That's wonderful, but not quite what I wanted to talk about. You said that you've known them for years?"

She took a bite out of her rice ball and swallowed.

"That's right."

"Then perhaps you could tell me what their weakness is."

She glared at him.

"What are you going to do if I don't cooperate, ground me? Invade what's left of my privacy? Oh, wait, you've already done both."

He snapped his fingers, one of the guards sweeping away the bento box and the rice ball. She stared at her empty palm, and then brushed it against her other one.

"I wasn't hungry anyway."

"You know I'm trying to help, don't you?"

She laughed.

"This isn't about me, Dad. This is about you and your ego. Have you asked me, even once, what I thought about any of this? No, this is about _you_ and not wanting to have to call a-"

"Don't say it!" What if someone overheard?

She grinned evilly.

"-someone like my boyfriend 'son-in-law'. Here's a tip for you; if you want my help, then stop giving me reasons to root for the other side." She tried to stand up, but the guards lowered their hands onto her shoulders, forcing her to stay in the seat. Her father stood up unmolested, his eyes aflame.

"And here's a tip for _you_, young lady; respect your father."

The line went on again.

"There's a delivery out here for your daughter, sir." The bodyguards closed in around her again. Hasho growled, and wired back.

"Send it in."

His secretary walked in with a bouquet. Haru had to stand on the chair in order to see the latest beautiful flowers someone had sent to her. They were large pink lilies with purple and white irises. Her father snatched the card from the bouquet and read the beautiful calligraphy silently.

_Mr. Yoshioka;_

_These flowers are also for your daughter, __**not**__ you. Kindly give her my regards._

_Baron von Gikkingen_

He growled again, ripping the flowers from his secretary and opening the window so he could throw them out. Haru giggled, guessing who the flowers were from. Showering her with flowers was definitely a good way to tell her father that the von Gikkingens hadn't forgotten the debt. And after years of forcing her into a mold that wouldn't work, Haru thought he deserved every second of aggravation. Baron had told her two nights before that it served two purposes; angering her father and flirting with her, since he had a few years of catching up to do.

"That's okay; it's the thought that counts."

He glared at her as he slammed the window shut, and then addressed the guards.

"If any other packages come for her, hold them for me. Don't let her open them."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the lunch hour passed in a stony silence, father and daughter glaring at each other, willing the other one to back down. She took a break to look at her watch.

"I'll see you at home, _sir_."

The guards allowed her to stand up and take her bag. They headed towards the door.

"One more thing; I've invited some family friends over for dinner tonight."

She stopped.

"Oh really? Who?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose, a smug grin on his face.

"I'm certain that you remember the Mishuzi family? I believe their son is in your class."

She didn't speak for a few seconds.

"That's funny. The von Gikkingens behave with honor, and you object. You fight dirty, and expect them not to raise a fuss. Machida's only a guy friend to me, Dad. That's all he'll ever be." She walked out of the office with her guards.

Her father grinned evilly.

"We'll just see about that, Sweetheart."


	10. A Change In Plans

A Promise Fulfilled Chapter Ten: A Change of Plans

When Haru got home from school, her mother was in the foyer, waiting with a brand new red dress still in a long plastic bag, the price tag sticking out of one sleeve. She shook her head in disgust, wishing she weren't the only honest person in the family.

"Why are you doing this, Mom? I'm promised to another."

"Not if your father and I have a say in the matter." She started dragging her daughter up the stairs, the guards following them more loosely than before.

"Maybe if Dad had kept his hands to himself, he would-" she was cut off when her mother soundly slapped her.

"We are doing this for _you_. Nothing can erase what your father did, or the fact that there are freaks after you. All we can do is make them lose interest in you."

Haru scoffed, rubbing her cheek.

"Good luck with that. Baron and I are completely smitten with each other."

Her mother shuddered as she shoved Haru into the bathroom, the guards waiting outside the door.

"How did _that_ happen?"

Her daughter giggled as Naoko started a bath.

"Trust me; if you had ever heard him play the violin, you would understand completely."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When she reemerged from the bathroom, Haru couldn't help but wish that she was having dinner with Baron instead of Machida. The red dress looked great on her, giving the teenager an exotic and dangerous look, like a love interest from a James Bond movie. Her mother couldn't do much with her hair, being cropped short on her father's orders, but did manage to find a red ribbon choker and do some subtle makeup. She was certain Baron would be speechless, since he had only ever seen her in pajamas or something close to them. She sighed again as her mother walked past her, a hurried expression on her face as she walked past the guards.

"Don't let her mess herself up. Keep her ready until dinner."

They nodded, turning their eyes toward her, or so Haru supposed, since they were all wearing shades, it was a little hard to tell.

"I'm just going up to my room to finish my history assignment." Why did she bother to tell them anything if they followed her around no matter what? As she walked toward her room, the guards now in a looser formation for being inside the house, her father came out of his bedroom, putting a tie in place. He took one look at her and grinned.

"You look great, Sweetheart. Please head downstairs; they'll be arriving any second."

Haru groaned, but did as told.

"I still have some homework, Dad. I hope you don't plan on having them stay the entire evening."

He grabbed her wrist fiercely, the glint back in his eye.

"They will stay as long as it takes for you to come to your senses. Pretty girls like you shouldn't be bound to an _animal._"

She glared coldly at him, certain that she would have bruises all over her skin by the time Baron came for her.

"And as usual, my opinion has no importance in the matter. Thanks a lot."

He raised his hand angrily at her, but then lowered it, possibly worried about messing her makeup.

"Just behave yourself for the Mishuzi family. I told them you were a lady."

She shook his hand off and stormed down the stairs.

"You make it sound as if you were lying."

The doorbell rang. Her father grinned.

"Why don't you invite our guests in? Keep them entertained until your mother and I can come down."

She growled, but still did as she was requested. It didn't matter how long she would be in Machida's presence, she was still Baron's. The guards held back a bit, as previously ordered.

"Coming!" She opened the front door, revealing her dark-haired class-mate and his parents. It appeared that they had a bit more warning than she did, since all of them were dressed in formal wear. Machida's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open a little as a blush took over his face. Haru sighed inwardly.

'_Thanks a lot, Dad.'_

"Please come in; my parents will be down shortly." She stepped aside for them, never losing her temper. It was her parents she was fighting with, not the Mishuzis. They continued to stare at her as they came inside the small mansion.

"My, how you've grown Haru," Mrs. Mishuzi gushed, sizing her up noticeably. Haru forced a smile.

"Thank you. Shall we head to the sitting room?"

Her guests nodded, and began to follow her. She heard one of them bump into another behind her as she passed the staircase.

"Oh, right. These are for you, Haru."

She turned around, Machida holding out some red roses to her, nearly matching her dress in shade. She smiled and took them with a laugh.

"You really shouldn't have, Machida. Dad threw my last few bouquets out the window. His allergies are acting up again."

The trio jerked uncomfortably.

"Oh? And who were the flowers from?" His father asked semi-casually, concern evident in his eyes. Haru grinned, pleased to have already found an excuse to bring up Baron.

"They were from my-"

"Ah, Reigi!" Hasho boomed from the top of the staircase, running down in order to shake hands and sneak a glare at his daughter, who glared back. "It's such a pleasure to have your family over! We hardly ever relax, what with our jobs. My, is this Machida? You've grown well, young man."

The teenage boy shifted uncomfortably, but shook hands with Hasho.

"Thank you, sir."

His father coughed noticeably.

"Your daughter was just telling us about your allergies. If I had known they were acting up again, I'd have made Machida pick something different."

Hasho looked over at his daughter, a spark of panic igniting as he looked at the red blossoms. He laughed, and waved a servant forward to put the flowers in water. At least they weren't from the von Gikkingens.

"As long as I keep a healthy distance, everything should be fine. Come along, Haru; let's not keep our guests standing in the hallway."

She groaned in her mind again as she walked with her father, knowing that it was going to be one of _those_ days.


	11. A Disgraceful Plot

A Promise Fulfilled Chapter Eleven: A Disgraceful Plot

For dinner that night, the cook was serving roasted duck with steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes. The maid had broken with her rule of never serving wine to minors, and filled Haru's and Machida's glass high with a dark red liquid along with the adults. Of course, the teenage girl knew better than to try it, guessing her father's plan.

Let the kids get drunk and do what they want; then the von Gikkingens wouldn't want anything to do with her. The cook was never this careless with salt, Machida nearly taking a sip from his glass with every mouthful.

She picked daintily at her food, allowing plenty of time for the salt to wear off with each bite, wishing she had taken another bite of her rice ball when she had the chance. The elder Mishuzis and Yoshiokas apparently found nothing wrong with their food, so she guessed that her plate and Machida's were specially prepared. Her mother glared at her through the corners of her eyes.

"Sweetheart, Anzu will take it personally if you don't eat. Just try a little more duck."

Yeah, like they were really worried about what their cook thought. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm eating; but I'm taking my time to enjoy the delicious flavors. She put so much effort into this meal; I think it deserves special consideration."

The Mishuzis smiled sickeningly at her, her parents beginning to lose their patience. After Machida's fourth glass, Hasho took the napkin to his mouth and stood up.

"Let's give the children some more time to finish their meal. I have some new books that I've been dying to show you Reigi." He gave a significant nod to the guards standing a respectable few feet away, and then led the other three out the door and down the hall, closing the door firmly behind them. Even the drunk Machida couldn't mistake the sound of the door locking as the guards quietly left the room, obviously on previous orders.

Haru took the napkin to her mouth, glad that she didn't have to pretend anymore. Despite her calm demeanor, her throat was actually on fire from all the salt. To prevent the temptation wine was trying to seduce her with, she stood up and walked around the room, trying to see if her parents had forgotten to lock an extra door or window. They hadn't. Machida laughed, his eyes going hazy.

"Man, I thought they'd _never_ leave. Who's the guy, Haru?"

She turned back to him and smiled.

"You mean the guy I like more than you?"

He nodded, the wine making the action look like he was having a seizure.

"His name's Baron."

Machida growled under his breath, turning bad-tempered.

"What makes him so much better than me?"

She grinned.

"Let's see: we've been best friends forever, we can literally talk about anything and everything, he's the coolest guy I've ever met, and frankly, I like his dad more than mine…" she trailed off, confused. If he was angry a second before, how did he fall asleep? He had laid his head on the table and was now softly snoring. Was he mocking her?

A polite coughing came from behind the brunette. She stiffened, knowing that all the guards had left.

She slowly turned…to see Baron. The _real_ Baron. He was grinning at her, but had two fingers to his lips. Haru's eyes flicked once towards the locked doors, and she nodded at him, grinning evilly. Her heart beat was speeding out of control, and seemed to be repeating the same thing: _Baron's here! Baron's here!_

She raised one hand to touch his cheek. His fur was so soft…

He closed his eyes and held her hand to his face with both of his own. Oh, his touch…

She took a step forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. So _this _is how it felt to embrace him. To be embraced by him. He was squeezing her so hard that breathing was becoming a difficulty, but she didn't mind at all. Ha, she _knew_ his arms were warm and strong. She wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life in them at all.

Baron eventually pulled away, a sheepish grin on his face as he coughed again.

"Are you thirsty, Haru?"

Her eyes shot open in shock; Baron was using Machida's voice! Just how many talents did her fiancé have anyway?

"Yeah, a little."

He grinned at her, and made a tea set appear.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Then try this; it's really good."

Hasho grinned evilly as he kept a firm vigil next to the door; his wife and two guests standing off to the side, hopeful expressions on their faces. The plan seemed to be going perfectly, Machida doing his assigned part of attaining the girl of his dreams. Even if nothing happened, it would look like it did. The teenage boy must have kissed her or something to inspire his daughter's attitude change.

"Wow, this is the best…I've ever tasted."

Hasho rolled his eyes; like she was a big expert on wine. Tea maybe, but not wine. He turned to the other three, motioning them away so they could talk. Naoko was nearly cackling with glee. The Mishuzis had no clue as to why the Yoshiokas wanted their children to get together badly enough for them to come to this arrangement, but the probable marriage that would happen to avoid scandal would strengthen both families. Hasho took command, as usual.

"Let's wander around a bit, give the kids time to get to know each other."

'_Ha; checkmate, Duke. Your weakness and your son's is my daughter. Let's see if you still want her to join your family after __**this**__.'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours later, the adults decided it was time to 'innocently intrude' on the two lovebirds. But as they crossed the room before the dining hall, the Mishuzis suddenly fell behind. Hasho and Naoko looked back at them, puzzled. Machida's parents looked like they were sleepwalking, without the walking part. They were standing perfectly still, their eyes shut, and the wife was resting her head on her husband's shoulder, snoring softly. A light chuckle came from beside the window, drawing Hasho and Naoko's attention.

A human-sized dark gray cat, with slight traces of a lighter gray in his fur, was sitting in a window side chair, gazing at the full moon outside. His black coat jacket, top hat, and cane were lying on a chair close to him. The missing jacket revealed a sunny yellow vest with blue bow tie, the blue nearly matching that in the cat's eyes. He took a sip from his teacup, gloved hands holding it and the saucer perfectly.

"Spring has returned, Mr. Yoshioka. My flowers are doing exceptionally well this year, and I have seen that your one rose has bloomed well. I have come to collect the debt you owe."


	12. A Debt Repaid

A Promise Fulfilled Chapter Twelve: A Debt Repaid

Naoko gasped, scared of the half-cat. But her fear didn't stop her from running in front of the dining room doors, her arms outstretched with a glare.

"You're not taking Haru!"

Duke chuckled at her as he set his teacup down, her husband joining her next to the door.

"She's right, Duke; in fact, I doubt you'll even want her anymore."

The gray cat's eyes lit up with amusement.

"Oh? And why would that be?"

Despite his wife's protests, Hasho quickly unlocked the door and pulled it aside for the half-cat to look within. If Machida asked questions later about a Cat Man, the superintendant would just say that the drink had gone to his head. A moment passed.

Duke's grin returned.

"My; that's a lovely picture."

An icy fear gripped Hasho's chest as he spun around to see, his wife doing the same.

Haru_ was_ wrapped in a man's arms, a dreamy smile on her lips as she laid her head on his firm chest. But the teenage boy was passed out at his dining seat, and the crimson maiden doing a slow waltz with an orange half-cat. Hasho gasped. It matched the vision he had seen twenty years ago, obvious differences aside.

"What are you doing?!"

The cat looked up sharply, and hurriedly pulled a pocket watch on a long chain from his pocket to press the time. He looked at it, keeping Haru in a low dip.

"Dancing with your daughter."

Naoko's eyebrows shot up, recognizing Machida's voice. The orange cat coughed, and then spoke with a voice similar to his father's.

"Two hours, five minutes, and fifty two seconds to figure out I wasn't a teenage boy seducing her. I must say; I'm less than impressed on many grounds."

"So am I," his partner murmured softly as he let her up. She didn't step away, preferring to keep her arms around his chest as she looked past her parents and towards Duke as he put his jacket back on and restored his top hat to its perch.

"Can we leave, Father? I don't feel safe here."

Hasho stared at her in amazement, and then stepped in front of the cat.

"In case you've forgotten, young lady; _I'm_ your father."

The gray cat's hand shot out, nearly crushing Hasho's shoulder. He cried out in pain.

"You have lost the right to that name. To value your ego over your daughter's virtue? Disgraceful. To think, I was going to let you keep her until the rose bloomed two days from now."

The superintendant fell to the floor, crying from the pain. Naoko gasped, diverting the Cat Man's attentions to her.

"And you. To strike your daughter for speaking the truth? You're no better. I can see why Haru's frequently expressed her preference for the family estate over her father's home." He released Hasho, who started feeling his shoulder, whimpering. Duke shook his head in disgust.

"I don't see why your daughter has chosen to honor you more than you do her. Trying to kill her spirit numerable times…if it weren't for my son, she'd have been dead years ago, thanks to your efforts."

Both parents looked sharply at Haru, who nodded solemnly, wrapped inside Baron's arms. The orange cat glared at his in-laws-to-be. They would never hurt his Haru again, if he could help it. He had nearly reached through the crystal ball to pull his fiancé into his world when her mother hit her. But he hadn't seen into the proceedings of the bathroom, honoring Haru's privacy too much. He smiled lovingly at her, enjoying the new look the dress gave her over the pajamas.

"I've already transferred your things home, love. But I'm not sure if the electronic devices will work there."

She smiled her gratitude.

"That's okay; you're way more entertaining than they are anyway."

He smiled, and hugged her closer. Naoko tried to run to her, but was blocked by Duke. His icy blue stare froze her in place.

"Feel free to tell the Mishuzis when they wake and the police whatever you please. It won't matter to me or **my **children."

Baron and Haru nodded, and walked out of the dining hall. The orange cat started chuckling as he and his love walked past her parents.

"Of course, I won't envy the hangover that boy will be getting when he wakes up. Perhaps he'll think twice about doing this kind of thing in the future."

Haru sighed and nuzzled his shoulder.

"I hope you're right, love."

Her father tried to reach out to her.

"Haru…don't go."

Her back froze.

"But I must. By your standards, I haven't been a good girl at all. You should thank the Cat Men for taking me off your hands; now you'll never have to worry about me again."

Baron gripped her by the shoulders and gently guided her through the back door, to what was supposed to be a garden. But Hasho had the earth salted, so nothing would ever grow again, before covering the ground with concrete. Toto was waiting for them on the high wall, a solemn expression on his face for Haru.

"How'd it go?"

Duke silenced him with a glance, answering the question in full. The dark bird flew down to them, steadily growing in size. Baron tried to lead her to him, but then her joints locked up, strangely warming against the cool night air.

"Baron? I know this seems kind of random, but will you dance with me? Right now?"

He cocked his head at her, but smiled.

"Certainly. We'll meet you home, Father."

He grinned at the two while boarding Toto.

"Don't take too long, hear me?"

They nodded obediently, and watched him sail out of the garden, disappearing in the night sky. Baron turned towards his love.

"Why did you want to dance now? We've been doing that for over two hours."

She took his arm and hand.

"I know, but this is important. I don't know why, but it is."

He grinned as they began circling the garden.

"Never repress those feelings, Haru. They're trying to tell you something for a reason."

She nodded, also knowing that the last rose's magic was beginning to show itself in her.

'_Well, since he said never repress them…'_ she suddenly stood on tiptoe to kiss him softly on the mouth. He was stunned, but didn't waste time with his reply.

Surprisingly, they didn't run into any of the lawn chairs or separate pool areas as they twirled around, still kissing. A red drop flew from Haru's skirt as it twirled around, soon followed by numerous others. Every place a red drop landed on the cold pavement, a red flower began to grow, slowly but surely taking over the backyard. The drops falling into the pool were turning into red water lilies.

With each drop that fell to make a rose or tulip, the crimson dress faded closer to pink, and then white. Even her choker was losing the red dye. Her parents watched from a window, scared to approach again as a red flower garden overtook their backyard, Baron's suit staying unspotted for some reason. Suddenly, a wind came, taking many of the red petals to surround the dancing couple like a small tornado until they vanished completely beneath the swirling red.

Then the tornado lost its power, the petals falling to the ground, revealing the couple to be gone, never to return.

And as the Yoshiokas looked at their new flower garden, they knew their daughter's farewell gift would never die.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Lots of love to Watersoul the Head Star Walker, Lanari, Drifting One, EarthGurdian, tadsgirl, HyperMint, mistress of mist, Darkingfire, and InkyManipulation for the constant reviews, and I hope you liked the story.

Sorry for getting everyone riled up over Hasho's behavior, but hey, it just means I made him believable.


End file.
